Families Forever, Chapter two
Chapter two of Families Forever. Plot At a base in Sitaly, a Gotha Go 242-transport-glider heads in to land at said base. A Lippisch Delta IV-experimental-plane greets its arrival and accompanies it to the base, and once the glider landed, the delta-four leaves. Overlooking said base from an office-window was Admiral Houndkoff. Major Heartworm arrives with some news. "Admiral" he asks, "yes major?" Houndkoff responds while still watching the airfield (the glider being towed in by a Kettenkrad-half-track), "our spies report that Kit Cloudkicker and his relatives our scheduled to return to Cape Suzette tomorrow" Heartworm reveals grabbing Houndkoff's attention, "is that so?" he wonders and goes into thought, "if they're right, we will have another shot at using him" he adds chuckling and continues gazing at the airfield, where an Ambrosini S.7-race-plane was taxiing out for a training session, and when it reaches the runway and given permission, it was away. In Cape Suzette at dusk, Riven and Molly were gazing across the cityscape from a Miles M.17 Monarch-touring-aeroplane being flown by Baloo's old friend Wiley Pole. "So when is Kit due back?" Wiley asks, "tomorrow" Molly answers while watching the scenery, "I can see you're excited" Wiley notes, "that's the truth, only problem is, when he, Rey and their friends finish school, they'll be taking part in the war" Riven says, "ah, I see: kid-soldiers already facing the worst of this war" Wiley remarks, "hey Wiley you got a family?" Riven asks suddenly, "well yeah, but some have spread away from the rest" Wiley admits, "you miss them?" Riven adds, "occasionally yes, but I don't have any kids incase you're wondering" Wiley answers, "oh, well how would you feel if they wanted to go to war to end it and you object to it?" Riven presses and Wiley became silent, "I'd probably feel the same as you: conflicted, half wanting to agree and allow, and half wanting to oppose, granted I'm not exactly a daredevil like you guys, a coward even, but if I was in Kit's place, I'd probably want to do the exact same thing as he does" he finally answers, leaving Riven and Molly speechless, "wow" Molly whispers, "well, better take her down" Wiley suggests and steers the monarch-plane to the airfield it came from. The next day over central-Usland, a Sikorsky S-40-amphibious-flying-boat was heading from Montanya to Cape-Suzette. A squad of Hawker Tornado-fighters accompany it as a precaution, knowing the valuable cargo onboard: the Cloudkicker family, who were engrossed in Kit's next story: his experience in the doom-litter-raid and he was just finishing it. "...We thought we'd be goners if it weren't for two monsters you'd only see in that giant-gorilla movie" Kit describes, much to his family's disbelief, "what kind of monsters?" Jennifer wonders, "Vastatosaurus Rex and Megaprimatus" Kit answers and as expected the family couldn't believe it, "really!?" they all gasp, "they're far from fake alright, along with skull island and its other creatures, plus civilization" Rey adds, "and we had a rescue-mission there not long after the raid, we even befriended the natives and a holy creature of theirs" Kit reveals, "I thought Skull Island was a myth" Lenora admits, "when I was a kid and got in trouble my parents would joke that they'd send me to Skull Island as punishment, but I didn't know it was real" Noland reveals, "well to be honest, I had actually visited once already many years earlier while twelve: we were looking for Molly when she was kidnapped by a conman named Covington, who had Ms. Cunningham under his spell" Kit says, "ooh tell us the story Kit, when you're done with this one I mean" Nestor begs, "okay okay" Kit giggles: every time he finished one story, they wanted to hear the next and so on, not that Kit blames them, they hadn't seen him since he was a baby who left on that ill-fated plane heading to Cape-Suzette, "well the two monsters later returned when the Jeps and us started shooting and began decimating them until they each got knocked off their feet by a tank, though they survived, but I was mad and started attacking like crazy until we all started fighting back, and while I suffered a broken-wrist from a gunshot, we all survived and the remaining Jeps were finished by the two creatures sticking to us, they then left right before Pango-Pango-authorities found us and we got repatriated back home, the end" Kit concludes and receives applause, "bravo" Gregory praises, "so which of the Skull-Island adventures you wanna hear first?" Kit asks, "maybe start with your first visit to the place, Rey and me don't know that one either" Ramón proposes, "good idea: anyway around a few years ago, a sly cat-man hid a strange ruby-statue in the Sea Duck when we were asleep, then revealed himself to us while posing as an innocent person, Rebecca practically fell head over heels for him, but Molly seemed aware of his true nature and..." Kit began while the seaplane and accompanying fighters continue. Out at sea a few miles from New Yolk (the Talesin-version of the state New York), a Curtiss SOC Seagull-scout-seaplane was patrolling for possible enemies, and it could see something up ahead: a fleet of ships. Closer examination revealed they were Akizuki-class destroyer-boats, Argo-class submarines, Capitani Romani-class cruiser-ships, Gabbiano-class corvettes, Hiyō-class aircraft carriers and Kamikawa Maru-class seaplane tender-ships, all heading straight to northeast-Usland, why though isn't known, but the SOC-seagull-biplane felt the need to stop them anyway, despite being an elderly plane passed its use. One Capitani Romani-class cruiser engages, but strangely the rest of the ships chose to stay back and watch, as if planning something. The one-on-one battle between boat and plane was quite exciting to say the least: the cruiser fires off its anti-air guns at the plane, who fires back with its own gun in the engine and at least two bombs. Midway of the fight the fleet suddenly splits up: half continue on while the other half suddenly go south. As for the lone cruiser and seaplane, they eventually ceased fighting, and while both survived, it was clear the ship was the loser due to being the most damaged (the Seagull only suffered the tip of its upper left-wing blown off), however when the plane saw the other ships moving away, it realized it was set up in a distraction and makes a dash after the eastern group, but this became its undoing: the ships anticipated this and fired, killing the plane and its aviators. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction